Begin Again
by SparklingEnchantress
Summary: This is a one-shot revolving around Settleford written from Kelly's POV, read and find out more(:


**A/N:** Hello beauties, here is that promised One-shot revolving around Settleford. The timeline of this would be like right after they both were separated and such, but before they took the kids to the pumpkin patch in 2009. Goodness, this has been in the works for like a month or so, it's really a piece that I'm nervous about. I wrote in first person from Kelly's point of view, which I hope you guys don't find too weird and can still appreciated it. So, between battling a hangover and studying for a midterm I squeezed in some writing and finished this piece up for y'all. Another thing the song that appears throughout the entire story is Begin Again by Taylor Swift off her album Red that is going to be released tomorrow...yeah I can NOT wait. Alright anyways..any similarities between other Settleford pieces is completely **unintended **and all rights and praise belongs to those writers. Many of you that are veterans to my writing and babbling you know how much it makes my life to hear your thoughts...hint hint haha Happy reading loves(:

p.s. this isn't your typical one-shot though it rounds out to be about 8,500 words

* * *

"_Take a deep breath in the mirror _

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels _

_But, I do.." _

My brown eyes scan over my appearance for the fifth time already tucking a wayward strand of my blonde hair from my eyes. What is my problem? Matthew has seen me bloated out pregnant with Helena and emitting frustration because of Daniel. I glance down at my peep-toe Jimmy Choo's Daniel hated when I wore high heels, but that was his insecurity. He always wanted to feel superior, so me being an extra few inches taller than him always set him off. At a certain point you choose your battles. That is one I surrendered to swapping Jimmy Choo's for flats. But standing in front of my full-length mirror I'm reminded of how much I love high heels. The extra few inches make me feel sexy, in-control. Smoothing down my white blouse, I eye my reflection once more. Offering a brief smile to the mirror I flip the light off heading out of the bathroom.

Taking long strides my heels clack against the tile floor in the kitchen as I retrieve my Hermés bag off the counter. Sliding my purse onto my arm I check the time before heading out the door. After locking the door I make my way towards the elevator. For some reason my mind is spinning, what does this mean? Nothing. We're just friends we've said that countless times. We're co-stars who just happen to play each other's love interests on television, but that's where our romance ends. Sure, he has there 100 percent while I've been going through my messy divorce with Daniel. And I have been there for him through his, but nothing has ever happened. It is purely a supportive friendship, we lean on each other, help one another get through, sparking a lasting friendship.

Of course, rumors have been circling ever since Matthew filed for divorce. Rumors alluding that we stuck up an off-screen romance, which has never been the case. I adore Matthew, he is a great friend and we have a lot of common interests. We're also at the same points in our lives, going through similar things. Both of us have young children to focus on and have only just split from our respective others' we are not looking to start anything up, at least I'm not ready to. I am definitely more stand offish now when it comes to putting myself out there. Once the elevator plunges me down to the lobby I step out of the cubical and head out into the busy New York afternoon. My eyes dart around the scurrying people and the cars smoothly gliding down the street, I am happy that our meeting place is within walking distance because it's such a beautiful day out. I inhale the polluted air and sigh slightly pulling my iPhone out of my back pocket as I feel it buzz.

Glancing over the text I roll my eyes locking my phone before jamming it into my front pocket of my dark blue skinny jeans pulling my light coat tighter to my frame. When I read over the text I noticed the time, Matthew and I planned to meet at the café in less than five minutes and I was still a little ways away. Biting down on my lower lip I realize that I'll probably be either right on time or just a little late. But oh well, Matthew more than likely will be late, Daniel was always late when it came to our dates. His business coming first, which I found sexy when we started out, because it showed that he was driven. Looking back at it though I was always waiting on him. There were so many canceled dates and too many nights where I ended up putting left-overs into the fridge because he was working late. Shaking the thoughts of Daniel from my head I glance up at the sign hanging over the door slowly walking towards the entrance. I pull open the door stepping inside. From underneath my Dior sunglasses I scan over the café, the moment I see him I cannot help the smile that slides up my lips.

"_I walked in expecting you'd be late _

_But you got here early and you stand and wave, _

_I walk to you…"_

Pulling the sunglasses off my face I fold them up and slip them into my Hermés bag. When he glances up from his iPhone, he pushes his chair back standing up next to the table. Matthew smiles in my direction using his hand to wave me over to him, glancing down I walk towards him. When we met two and a half years ago I never thought we'd become such great friends, but I know I wouldn't have it any other way. He has been my rock, the constant, the one stable part of my life. When I am close enough to him he steps forward wearing his signature grin that's way to contagious and I find myself smiling brightly back at him.

As soon as we're close enough to one another Matthew reaches out for me, and it semi-surprises me when I feel a jolt rush through me. His arms easily slip around my hips as he brings me closer to himself hugging me tightly. My own arms loop around his neck returning his firm embrace, our bodies pressing into each others. His scent surrounds me, my eyelids slip shut relishing in the feeling of his lips brushing a kiss to my cheek. We pull back from one another and Matthew holds me at an arms length "Hey Kel." Keeping his hold on me he lets his eyes run up and down my frame before he says softly, "you look beautiful, as always!"

"Hi," I whisper my voice coming out small as I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear glancing down, avoiding his wandering eyes. The husky sound of his voice strikes me causing my eyes to trail up from my pedicure toes to meet his green orbs. I shake my head waving a hand in the air disregarding his comment about _looking beautiful, as always. _"Matthew please," I say giving him a look before moving away from him and inching towards the chair opposite of the one Matthew is sitting in.

"Kelly I'm being serious," Matthew says following close behind me, reaching for the chair I am heading for.

He pulls out my chair and I glance over my shoulder at him, a smile passing between us. Skillfully ignoring his comment about being serious, I slide into the chair. As I am about to scoot myself in I feel Matthew push lightly on the back of my chair. When he does this I can't help it but my mind drifts to Daniel and our tumultuous relationship, I can't remember the last time he helped me into my chair. The last time anyone for that matter helped me into a chair. Not that I _need_ help, it's merely the thought. It's such a gentlemen act that it is extremely nice to know that some men still carry those qualities. Matthew easily moves to the opposite side of the table taking his seat and winking at me. For some unexplainable reason I feel my cheeks flush and I reach in front of myself for the menu. Opening the menu I hide behind it, letting my eyes briefly scan over the choices the café has to offer.

"_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is_

_But I do" _

After about five minutes of mulling over my choices I peak over the menu at Matthew finding myself distracted by him momentarily. He's very handsome, which is something I've always recognized about him. Daniel's accusation of Matthew and I having an affair creeps into my mind causing me to shake my head laughing to myself. That alone should've been enough evidence enough for me to realize that Daniel didn't know me all that, that's not the kind of woman I am. Never has been.

Shortly after a waitress materializes at our table and I smile in greeting to her. Subconsciously, I find myself carefully watching her exchange with Matthew. The waitress is just so obvious in her flirting with him, that it causes me to cringe. She scribbles down our drink orders, a smile fleeting across my lips as I hear Matthew rattle off my choice before the waitress scurries away. Matthew's green eyes flick across the small table for two and he gazes at me. "Did I get it right?"

As he asks if his drink order for me is correct I nod my head. "Yes, perfect."

Once he realizes he made the right choice a smile glides over his lips. "Great! So, Kel…do you know what you want?" His voice brakes me out of my trance.

My mind wanders to what I want, it's such a heavy question. Shaking my head I glance quickly over the menu, truth is I haven't given food much thought since I arrived. It's just a little hard to focus on anything when his eyes are probing me in _that_ way. Making the air around us become engulfed in an intense invisible physical pull towards one another. Or maybe I am making all these looks up in my head, maybe I am just over-thinking this whole situation and my feelings far too much. Briefly I feel as if we're in character shooting a scene, I look up from the menu in front of myself finally. "I think I'm going to go with the hot turkey breast sandwich. How about you?"

"That sounds delicious. I think I'm going to get the hot roast beef."

Soon enough our waitress reappears placing our drinks down on the table in front of us. Both of us simultaneously offer a 'thank you' before rattling off our choices of entrée. The waitress jots down our orders then makes her way to the kitchen leaving us alone once again.

"So, how are you?" Matthew asks me his eyes watching me as he leans back into his chair seeming to get a little more comfortable.

"I'm good, better." I find myself saying not really offering much else. Gosh, what was going on with me? It's only Matthew I keep trying to internally remind myself, but it's not proving to be going very well. "How are you Matthew?"

"I'm doing good, great now." He pauses for a second and his voice changes, becomes softer a little more sincere. "I always love spending time with you." Matthew reveals making me blush shaking my head as I tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"You're sweet," I say desperately trying to keep my voice neutral. "And right back at you my darling!" My words leave my tongue and I offer him one of my realest smiles, fighting the urge to reach across the table and grab his hand. Things with us always just flow, he is quickly becoming one of my best friends. "I can't believe it's taken us this long to hangout though."

"We hangout," Matthew says in a matter-of-fact way countering my statement.

"I mean outside of work, my love!"

He tilts his head from side to side weighing out the words I just spoke. His eyes meet mine and he smiles, "well we were both always rather preoccupied."

"Yeah, I guess." Daniel comes unwelcome back into the forefront of my memory. It's time for a fresh start though, I glance down knotting my fingers together in my lap. I force myself to focus on this moment with Matthew, his company is impeccable, his humor contagious, and his flirty attitude is enchanting, alluring.

"Well, lets change that," Matthew says as he shifts in his chair. Several beats hang between us and he breaks the brief silence. "If you want to, of course."

"We'll have to wait and see how this lunch goes." I find myself shooting back playfully surprising myself as I give him a flirtatious grin.

A soft chuckle erupts from the other side of the table and Matthew nods. "Challenge accepted, I'll try not to scare you off."

"Game on," My voice comes out dripping with playfulness, internally I find myself continuing, _nothing could ever scare me away. _Quickly I shake the brief thought from my head, what the hell is going on with me? As I gaze across the table at him I can't seem to pin point ever feeling this kind of connection with someone, so quickly. Feeling this is different, new, exciting even. The connection is like a magnetic pull, I feel as if I'm being pulled towards Matthew, and I'm not sure I can trust myself to be alone with him outside of this cozy café. Maybe it is merely because of our professional relationship, we do play a couple on screen. For me though, I know this feeling is more than just our professional respect for each other. But I can't be certain that its not just the enjoyment of his attraction, the attention a male is paying to me after the neglect I'd felt from Daniel for so long.

Matthew smirks as I begin to hum along to the James Taylor song that's echoing overhead, providing a lovely soundtrack to our little _date, _or whatever this is.

"Wait you know this song?" he asks breaking my wandering thoughts, his voice sounding surprised.

"Of course, I love James Taylor. I have nearly every record!"

"Unbelievable," Matthew says awestruck his green eyes glistening with wonder. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh?" I pry reaching in front of myself and retrieving my ice tea taking a long sip. Just now realizing how dry my mouth is.

"Yeah, I've never met any woman whose had almost every one of his records, like I do, it's just…" he trails off and glances down to the table fiddling with the napkin under his glass of lemonade briefly. "Wow, who knew."

Once he finishes his statement I smile shrugging my shoulders, intrigued by this similar interest. Having worked with him for the last 2 years I know how much music is a part of his life. It's cute. What? No, I did not just think that. "What's your favorite song?"

"Oh, that's a difficult one." Picking up his glass of lemonade Matthew takes a sip and gulps it down before biting down on his lower lip drawing my eyes to his lips. _Oh. _Those lips are so soft, I know from experience of kissing him, as Lily of course, but still. I have had the luxury of kissing them nonetheless.

"Come on, I'm sure you have a favorite!"

"Okay, okay…you're right I do, my favorite song is Your Smiling Face." Matthew said lowering is eyes slightly laughing as I shake my head at him and offer a brief smile before he broke out in song. "and I thank my lucky stars that you are who you are, and not just another lovely lady set out to break my heart…"

After he reveals his choice of favorite song I smile at him nodding my head. Its the moment he starts singing the song that my heart begins to thud quickly in my chest. His voice, is just, _oh. _Glancing down at the table my fingers fidget with the napkin underneath my ice tea, shaking my head absorbing every word stringing from his lips. He is so smooth, this song couldn't have been more fitting…in my opinion. Maybe this is his entire plan, to woo me. No, who knows, I'm not totally sure the only thing I do know is that I can't stop listening, so it's working. My insides are itching for him to continue the song I don't want this moment to be short-lived, to end before it really starts.

"_You said you never met one girl who _

_Had as many James Taylor records as you_

_But I do," _

Matthew smiles widely across the table at me, he is clearly enjoying himself as well. He goes back to serenading me with more lyrics from "Your Smiling Face" making me swoon. Thank God I'm sitting because my knees would surely give out from the sound of his voice. Its silky smooth, and oh so inviting it makes me want to snuggle up with him under a big fluffy blanket sipping a glass of wine. _What?_ Yes, I'll admit it Matthew is attractive and on more than one account.

"Isn't it amazing a man like me can feel this way, tell me how much longer, it could go stronger every day…" he trails out in perfect time.

"Alright, alright enough" I say playfully my eyes sparkling with mischievousness. Of course I don't want him to stop but, it is getting semi-difficult to remain neutral, unaffected by his singing.

"No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today, whenever I see you smile at me." Matthew sings his eyes focus on me, waiting for something, my smile? Several seconds later I give in, offering a soft genuine smile, one I know I haven't used for sometime now. Thanks to Matthew though, I can already tell that things are going to change. I have a good feeling that I'll be wearing my smile a lot more.

"You are ridiculous!" A brief giggle escapes my lips as I shake my head at him taking another sip of my ice tea. Suddenly the song echoing throughout the café smoothly changes to 70s soft rock ballad. Before we can begin to discuss the new song our waitress makes an appearance, presenting us with our meals, politely asking if we need anything. _Yeah_, about that, I need her to stop throwing herself at Matthew. What with sticking her chest in his face and all the light lingering touches on his shoulder, back, and hand, _ugh. _However, my heart flutters in my chest when I realize Matthew doesn't even seem to notice her. His green eyes are holding me captive as he seems transfixed by my every move, it's actually rather distracting if I'm being honest.

A brief silence falls over our table as we both dive into our food. The first bite assaults my taste buds and I savor the taste before swallowing. I glance over at Matthew who seems to be lost in his own sandwich. Placing my sandwich back onto my plate I wipe my fingers and mouth reaching for my glass. Taking a drink of my ice tea washing down my bite when Matthew breaks the silence.

"So, how are the kids?"

_Oh?_ A subject he knows I just can't resist, one he knows I'll speak freely about. Just the thought of my babies brings a smile to my face. "They're good, changing everyday. How's Aven?"

"She is adorable one happy kid!" He says his voice full of affection, his whole face lighting up.

Proud father is a look I find myself loving on him. _Loving?_ What? Enjoying…yes that's better, more suitable. Shaking my head I smile taking another bite. Once I chew and swallow, I find myself interjecting, "Oh, that's great! Hermés is still a little unsure about sharing me, but he's enjoying being a big brother. I think," laughing slightly and shrugging my shoulders.

Matthew takes several bites of his sandwich nodding along to my comment. As he finishes chewing he takes a sip of his lemonade. "Well, I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to share you either." He says softly winking across the table at me.

_Whoa, _really Matthew? No, this means nothing he's just being his normal flirty self. "Oh, please Matthew," glancing down I avoid his eyes and take a few small bites of my sandwich. That's something I don't want to get into, we just started filming again, so I don't want to create an awkward professional relationship. I love going to work, acting with Matthew specifically is always the best part of my day. Goodness these feelings are all going to have to get buried.

"Just telling the truth."

"Yeah, okay" my voice drips disbelief.

"It's hard to build trust," Matthew says shaking his head laughing.

This makes me laugh, it's true, building trust is hard. Especially after what I've gone through with Daniel. Trust is something that has never come easily for me, but for some unknown reason I find myself believing Matthew, trusting him. This is so fresh, its an exciting new feeling I am looking forward to exploring further. "That's true."

"So, Aven is getting into just about everything. She crawls around and pulls things out right after I put them back. Just the other day she scurried into the kitchen and started opening the cabinets and pulling out pans. I picked her up, carried her back to the living room but as soon as I finished putting the pans away she was right back in the kitchen trying to take them out all over again. It's exhausting really," Matthew says laughing softly but there's a glint in his eyes, a clear love for his daughter.

"Ha, that is so great! But, I know what you mean. Try having two little ones to chase after. You think one is exhausting…Helena crawls around everywhere and Hermés is constantly going, he has way too much energy for his own good." Reaching for my ice tea I lift it to my lips quenching my thirst. "Just the other day he insisted on having as many M&M 's as I am old." I say shaking my head at the recollection of his words as I shuffled his hair and awarded him only three more M&M's.

"Oh, I can see the little guy saying something like that. He's a cutie, and Helena is absolutely adorable they take after their mother on that one definitely."

Hearing his comment about my children taking after me causing me to glance down to my lap my index finger tracing the outline of my napkin. "Thanks," I say softly appreciating his kind words but not knowing exactly what to say in response to a statement like that.

"Why are you being so shy Kel, it's just me."

My eyes flint across the table and lock with his briefly before shrugging my shoulders. Yes, I know exactly why I'm coming off a kind of shy but I can't help it. Matthew is making me feel things that have been dormant for so long. And if I acknowledge these feelings it could royally complicate everything about us. Between our friendship, our professional relationship, everything, and honestly that's something I'm willing to risk. Personally, I'd much rather have him in my life as my best friend than not in my life at all. Sure, I've gone on record expressing my 'crush' on him but it's all in playful light-hearted fun. Matthew even expressed publicly his admiration for me, so I suppose it's a mutual feeling.

"There's nothing you have to hide from me," he says.

"I know," I squeak out hopeful that I don't sound too childish, and that he'll drop this discussion on why I'm seeming stand offish, quiet.

"Well good."

With a slight nod of my head he drops the subject all together a grin plastering across his lips as he picks up his sandwich and finishes it off. "Same goes for you," my voice reminds him very aware of his attentive eyes that never leave me. Not even when Ms. Busty Chest slants her chest in his face as she retrieves his empty plate. Holding back a snicker at her huff of frustration to his lack of attention to her I glance away to avoid her eyes and nod when she gestures towards my plate. "Yeah, I'm done, thank you."

"_We tell stories and you don't know why_

_I'm coming off a little shy_

_But I do," _

Ms. Busty Chest collects our plates hurrying away in what I can only imagine is irritation for being ignored. I shake my head my eyes randomly following her before letting out a gentle laugh. Placing a hand over my slightly gapping mouth, I finally meet Matthew's eyes his eyebrows scrunching together and his head tilting to the right slightly.

"What's so funny?"

Once my laughter subsides I roll my eyes and lean in closer to the table so to not be over heard. "Our waitress, she totally has the hots for you! She's been flirting with you the whole time, sticking her chest in your face, touching you, laughing at your lame jokes…" I trail off swallowing down the last gulp of my ice tea as we wait for our check.

"Really? No, she doesn't." Matthew says sounding perplexed, shocked even. He shakes his head in disbelief, and I find it rather sexy that he's unaware of the kind of effect he can have on a woman.

"Yes she does, and she's not even being subtle about it. " My voice encourages nodding towards the direction of our waitress who is giggling with one of her co-stars who both make goo-goo eyes in Matthew's direction.

This comment makes him laugh and I smirk watching him carefully as he glances over his shoulder at the waitresses who quickly divert their eyes scurrying away from each other going about their business. He tilts his head to the side meeting my eyes before shaking his head laughing again, I nod my head in agreement as I enjoy the sound of his laughter. "But the fact that you didn't even notice earns you some major bonus points in my book." I say playfully as Ms. Big Chest sashays back over carrying the black bill jacket her hips swaying in an obvious way. She reaches the table and grins at Matthew causing me to clear my throat. My eyes flick across the table to meet Matthew's as I raise an eyebrow in the director of our waitress, mouthing _watch_. He merely nods his head as to not create any distraction.

Matthew sits up a little straighter in his chair his eyes flint up and down Big Chest before locking eyes with me. It's like a natural unexplainable connection that we have to one another, I'm realizing we always seek out one another in a crowded room, or during down time on set. He smirks at me before nodding his head to our waitress as he retrieves the bill jacket from her hand. When their fingers brush briefly he offers her a grin causing her to blush a deep red. Her voice stumbles out a 'thank you' and a bid goodbye, she glances at me for a split second before her eyes fall back onto Matthew. This action makes me roll my eyes, some woman's audacity, first of all she doesn't know our situation, for all she knows this is a date. Hell, even I don't know what this is, well okay that's not entirely true. The only thing that either Matthew or I would admit this is would simply be a lunch between close friends, co-workers.

"I guess you were right!" Matthew says breaking me from my thoughts, his voice still sounding rather baffled by this kind of attention from a young woman.

"I told you!" My voice sparks with light playfulness, causing him to nod his head in defeat. "Okay let me see this bill," reaching across the table towards the bill jacket not about to let him pay. However, Matthew is too quick swiping the bill up before pushing away from the table and heading to the counter to pay. My eyes follow him assessing his physic he's fit. Tall enough that I can wear heels and we're still eye level, and that messy hair of his is very appealing it gives him such sex appeal, at least I think that it does. His unruly dark brown hair makes me want to tangle my fingers through it, tugging on it while begging for a reprieve as he worships my body with his mouth. _Oh, my. _Shaking my head my thoughts are straying too far, I attempt to rid the image from my mind letting out a gentle laugh glancing at my lap, fiddling with the napkin still neatly laid there. As I lift my head Matthew is heading back towards the table and I can't help the flush that fills my cheeks. "Matthew," creeps out in the most stern voice that I can manage.

"What?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I wanted to and besides its done." He smirks edging to the front of his seat leaning into the table. "So, about our waitress…should I leave her my number?"

The moment he mentions leaving Big Chest his number my jaw drops open slightly. _What? _Is he serious, it strikes me the wrong way she's too young for him, much too young. But then our eyes meet and it's clear he's only joking. "No, cause she's probably only after your celebrity."

After I make my jab at him he lets out a loud laugh tilting his head back slightly. I'm not too sure what he finds so funny, but he has a delightful laugh and it's like music to my ears. When he settles down he leans back against his chair, "me? I'm hardly a celebrity."

"Well, then she's after your money."

"What money? I'm practically broke from the divorce." He laughs again shaking his head.

"Come on, you probably aren't. Well, then I don't know why she'd be interested cause she's definitely not after you for your looks." I say smirking over at him eyeing his appearance, winking at him.

His jaw drops, "Ouch" he says laying a hand over his heart, playing off mock hurt. "Harsh Kel."

Swatting the air, "Pshtt I was only joking Matthew. You know I think you're sexy." The minute the words leave my tongue I want to fall into a black hole. What happened to burying these feelings? _Damnit. _It's just too hard. Heat seeps up through my blood stream and warms my cheeks. My fingers knot together in my lap, as I bow my head fidgeting with my fingers hoping he didn't catch what I said.

"And you…" Matthew pauses leaning his elbows on the table and reaching for me. His hand reaches toward my face as his thumb and index finger ease my chin up so that our eyes meet. "You are breathtakingly beautiful, and extremely sexy."

The feeling of his fingers against my skins fells like fire tempting my chilled flesh. While our eyes lock there's an intensity about it. Sparks flying every which way igniting my bloodstream and causing something to stir from deep within myself. A feeling I can't say I've ever felt before. Sighing I can't help but lean into his touch very slightly knowing that I should move away but not being able to stray from his eyes. "Thank you," is my whispered response to his compliment. This moment is extremely charged I want nothing more to close the gap between us, but given everything I decide against it. After several long seconds I gently move my face away from his hands and he allows me to move back into my chair.

"Your welcome, my darling."

"_And you throw your head back laughing _

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months _

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end" _

Matthew glances down at his watch and then back at me smiling widely. "What do you say we get out of here? Go for a walk through Central Park or something?" Matthew suggests and I can't help but nod my head, I don't want our time together to end just yet. "I mean, if you don't have other plans," he says glancing down and shaking his head suddenly seeming unsure of himself.

"I don't," I reply maybe a little to quickly as I reach across the table and place my hand over his. When his eyes flicker up to meet mine almost instantly, I smile at him, "have other plans, a walk through Central Park sounds lovely." I find myself finishing before removing my hand from over the top of his.

"Perfect! Well then lets blow this joint." He says in a joking tone pushing back from the table before scooting his chair back and moving to my side of the table. Holding his hand out to me I glance up at him then clasp his hand. He helps me out of my chair and he releases my hand allowing me to shrug back into my light jacket and situate my purse on my arm. Matthew pushes my chair back in, swirling around to face me.

Shrugging my shoulders I smirk and gesture towards the door, however Matthew urges me to go ahead of him.

"Ladies first."

"Always the gentleman," without thinking I lean over and brush a kiss to his cheek, "but if you insist!"

He pulls open the door for me meeting my eyes and gracing me with a smile as I step past the threshold into the ever busy New York late afternoon. Standing on the sidewalk I wait for Matthew who steps out a second later offering his arm to me. My eyes shift between his eyes and his proffered arm, linking my own arm in his we begin our journey towards Central Park. We walk in-sync with one another falling into a natural rhythm a comfortable silence.

While we walk down the sidewalk the cars zoom past us and Matthew halts us placing his opposite arm that isn't linked with mine across my body to stop me from walking any further. Once we stop I glance from side to side realizing we nearly walked into a car that blew a stop sign. "Whoa" all the air leaves my lungs at this close encounter to getting hit. Stealing a glance at Matthew I squeeze his arm that mine is linked with.

"Yeah, that was a close one! I definitely don't want anything happening to you," Matthew confesses causing me to blush under his gaze as we cross the street and veer towards Central Park.

"And I don't want anything happening to you either," I say poking his side lightly with my index finger of my left hand.

By this time we enter Central Park arms linked beginning to stroll down the cabal stone. As we walk he points out particular things the park has to offer, "just look over there." Shifting my head in the direction he's pointing I eye the tree that's just starting to transition to fall. Nodding I give his arm a gentle squeeze nodding towards the Glade Arch where we filmed a scene last year.

"Should we reenact our scene?" I ask playfully unhooking my arm from his and heading towards the arch way. Tossing a smile over my shoulder at him I stand under the arch way admiring the architecture, before spinning around to face him.

"How about we make up our own scene?" Matthew says wagging his eyes brows at me in a suggestive manner.

"Oh?" A giggle slips from my tongue escaping my lips as I click my tongue and wink at him.

When he steps forward, invading my space I have to catch my breath, this close proximity makes it hard to think straight. Hard to do anything really, he's so intoxicating one look at me and I swoon. As we stand very close to one another our bodies brush and he wastes no time encircling me with his arms bringing me even closer . "Lil, I love you…always have, always will, forever…" he trails out as I bite down on my lower lip fighting the urge to snicker at his facial expression.

Reaching my left hand up I smirk brushing my fingers through his brown hair pushing it away from his forehead as I gaze at him. "I love you too Rufus," my head drifts to mere millimeters from his as I whisper, "always." Our eyes lock while our breaths intermingle with one another's his eyes stray from mine narrowing on my lips. _That_ look, oh I feel a tingly sensation radiate from my knees and its strange, it makes me feel like they could give out from beneath me.

His face drifts closer, closing the gap and before I can protest or turn away he surprises me as his lips brush a kiss to the very corner of mine. Instead of allowing him to watch my expression I twine my arms around his neck pressing my body into his giving him a tight hug as I bury my head in the curve of his neck, inhaling his scent. Even after two years of working with one another he still smells as good if not better than he did the day we met. The way we were both looking at each other felt as if we were confessing that we loved each other, and not as Lily and Rufus.

"Come on lets go exploring," he pleas as we pull back from one another a childish glint shining in his eyes.

Stepping away from him so our bodies loose all contact with one another's I smile walking further under the bridge heading down the sidewalk. Glancing over my shoulder, "are you coming?"

"Right behind you!" Matthew says energetically as he practically skips after me making me giggle. His hand rests against the small of my back helping to lead me through the park.

Something between us feels different, maybe it's just the simple fact that we're both newly separated so we're much more touchy feely than we were previously. But this feeling of total and complete honesty is refreshing enchanting even, I quickly steal a look at him admiring his side profile briefly before shifting my eyes forward as to not be caught staring.

As we walk along the winding path in silence for a little while as he leads me to Bethesda Terrace carefully we step down the stairs and my jaw drops slightly. My eyes take in the beautiful scenery it's breath-taking the water of the lake sparkles back at us. Tilting my head I can feel his eyes on me, watching, my eyes dart over to meet his and I smile back at him. We walk around pausing here and there to admire the carvings, my fingertips tracing over some of the delicate detail of the autumn carving. Matthew leans in closer to him his breath spills against my neck as he whispers into my ear. "Is that a man or woman?"

His question catches me off guard, brown orbs stray from the carving and scan around the area trying to figure out who he's talking about. The moment I find the suspect my elbow jabs his ribs playfully. "Matthew," comes out in a hushed tone as I try desperately to avoid staring at the he-she.

"Come on, you can't tell me you aren't curious." Is his attempt to defend his statement.

"You're right," relenting my eyes flint back over to the person whose gender is of question. Shaking my head I turn to face Matthew who is still rather spectacle of that he-she. Breaking him out of his trance I loop my arm in his urging him back onto the path lined with trees. The leaves are slowly beginning to show signs of color, making the walk twice as lovely. We pass several people on our journey and Matthew lightly mocks some of them. My head naturally rests on his shoulder as we glide down the sidewalk our date or whatever this is has been all over the place. Emotions are raging though me, my heart and mind grappling with multiple conflicting feelings. I adore him, but as a friend.

There's a clearing where we find a marble bench that curls inward at each side, Matthew slowly drops his arm that mine is linked with. His hand skates down the inside of my forearm and when he reaches my hand tentatively his fingers link between the spaces of mine. A perfect fit. The feeling spikes my blood, making my insides dance in excitement, surely this is more than just friends spending time together…yes? With a gentle tug on my hand I fall into step alongside of him heading towards the bench. When we reach one end of the bench he slowly releases my hand, "stay here" he encourages placing a kiss to my cheek before scurrying over to the other side of the bench. Out of habit my eyes follow his movements and I watch as he bends his knees slightly, "I'm having the greatest time with you!" Is his whispered confession that filters from his side of the bench to my ears.

Bending down ever so slightly I whisper to my end of the bench, "I am having the time of my life as well! I really needed this," I find myself confessing, glancing over at him watching as my whisper reaches his ears and he glances up at me smiling broadly inching his way to the middle of the bench. My heels click against the stones as I make my way to the middle meeting him there we both sit down and lean back against the bench in unison. Admiring our surroundings, lost in our thoughts Matthew slides closer to me and rests his head on my shoulder making me giggle at him. A few birds chirp around us flying from tree to tree and it's surprisingly quiet in the park never mind the sleepless city is still very much swirling about around us.

I loose track of how long we sit there in silence it's not awkward or uncomfortable its actually surprisingly pleasant. "I'm glad I could help." He whispers to me lifting his head off my shoulder, his body shifting towards me mine snapping me back to reality.

"You're the best. You know that?"

He shakes his head in disbelief swatting the air, "no I'm really not all that great."

My eyes narrow in confusion to how he can't see how great he really is. It's baffling to me that he thinks so little of himself sometimes. I wish I could show him just everything that I find amazing about him, titling his chin towards me our eyes meet. "Yes you are, Matthew. You are simply fantastic, and I adore you very much for being there for me through everything." Before he can respond I lean forward and place my index finger against his lips. "Don't argue with me."

A grin slides into place across his lips and I remove my finger from them smiling in return. He shrugs his shoulders and lets out a gentle huff of disapproval taking my right hand into his and brushing a kiss to the back of my hand his eyes holding mine prisoner. "You are amazing." Gently he stands up still holding my hand and links our fingers together pulling me to my feet, our bodies are extremely close they brush and sparks go off every which way and I have to remind myself to keep breathing. His eyes dart between the lack of space between our bodies, my lips and finally my eyes, quickly he brushes a kiss to the tip of my nose before whisking me away.

Once his lips leave my nose I scrunch it off and giggle nudging him playfully as we continue our exploring of Central Park. If I would've known that we were going to be walking around Central Park I wouldn't have worn my high heels, they're killers on the feet. Oh, well the pain is barely registering because I'm on a high from the time I've been spending with Matthew. He just has such a good energy, full of life, very goofy, and it helps that he's smoking hot as well. Drool. It's hard not to drool sometimes just when he barely touches me whether it be on purpose or by accident. Leaving me wanting more, itching for so much more, I bite down on my lower lip and glance down at our feet.

"Halloween's coming up, we should take the kids to the pumpkin patch," he suggests gaining my attention instantly as he glances over at me.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's plan on it!"

"Maybe next weekend?"

Internally I rack my brain for any prior plans I may have for next weekend and I come up empty. That's the way its been since I had Helena though what with my separation and divorce from Daniel my children have become my sole focus. "I think that could work," I say nodding my head as I glance up at him.

"Great," just then we reach our new destination the Bow Bridge which is deserted and I have that slightly surprising considering how beautiful it is outside. He swings are joined hands a little bit stopping once we're midway across the bridge. Walking over to the edge of the bridge my opposite hand curls around the cast iron railing as I overlook the water glancing over at Matthew.

"This is really beautiful, we should come back sometime," my sentence is stopped short by Matthew's lips crashing down against mine. Butterflies erupt in my stomach fluttering around relentlessly as our lips move together. This kiss isn't like anything I've experienced before especially not with Matthew, it's gentle but there is also a sense of urgency behind it. Personally I have always been a fan of the unplanned, unexpected kisses that come so naturally and sometimes even interrupt sentences. He releases his hold on my hand and my heart races. Matthew cups my cheek his thumb lightly stroking over my jaw-line, making me lean into him grabbing a fistful of the side of his shirt bringing our bodies flush against one another's lost in the moment.

Several seconds later we brake the kiss both desperate for air, my eyelids slowly flicker up to meet his in a bit of a daze after that kiss. All these emotions and feelings I have been trying my damnedest to figure out, to make sense of just came to a head-on collision with each other making me even more confused than ever. Our noses brush lightly before he places a kiss to my forehead causing me to close my eyes and lean into him moving my hands to his forearms steadying myself against him.

Matthew gazes down at me and my heart quickens, _those_ eyes. "What was that for?" Is my whispered response to our kiss. Maybe I shouldn't have asked, maybe I should've just played it off like it was no big deal. Who am I kidding, it kind of is a big deal, kind of. Oh, what am I going to do with all these emotions they're all tangled up and wrapped around one another confusing the hell out of me.

With a shrug of his shoulders his hands drop from my face and he loops them around my waist holding me close against his body. "Because I felt like it, you really have no idea how beautiful _you _truly are Kel."

Instead of disagreeing with him I tilt my head at him lost in the depths of his green eyes, my head is spinning. The rest of the world falls away, and I swear my heart stops beating in this moment as we gaze at one another intently. If I didn't know any better I would think I was floating, cause that's how it feels. "Well, as I was saying…" I smirk up at him my thumbs brushing lightly against his skin, " we should come back sometime once the trees are all full of color and take some pictures."

"Maybe bring the kids with us?"

"Yes, exactly!" I say nodding my head in agreement still reeling from our unexpected kiss. We exchange a smile and then direct our attention back to the water gazing out at it, a gentle breeze blows through and he slings his arm around my shoulder. Playful conversation strikes up quickly and after about ten minutes he leads me out of the park. As we walk down the sidewalk I rest my head on his shoulder humming lightly before I realize it we reach my apartment complex. Tilting my head to the side I step away from Matthew, "thanks for walking me home."

"Of course, thanks for a wonderful day!"

My heart pounds wildly in my chest I don't want to say goodbye, I want to share another kiss like the one we did before. "No problem. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely!" He sounds excited about it which causes me to blush lightly before smiling up at him. Leaning forward I invade his space surprising the both of us as I brush a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"Bye. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"As am I, my love!" he gushes snagging my hand and brushing a kiss over my knuckles.

"Until tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow," Matthew steps forward and wraps me in his arms giving me a tight squeeze. His embrace is safe, comforting, I close my eyes and reveal in the closeness the intimacy not wanting to let go. When I feel his lips brush against my temple and the slight shift of his body I know he's stepping back.

My eyelids spring open and I brush my blonde hair out of my eyes readjusting my purse on my arm before backing away from him. I spin out of his arms and our bodies lose any and all contact then. As I head towards my complex I can feel his eyes on me so I toss him a sly smile over my shoulder waving before disappearing into the lobby of my apartment complex.

"_And we walked down the block, to my car_

_And I almost brought him up_

_But you start to talk about the movies_

_That your family watches every single Christmas_

_And I want to talk about that_

_And for the first time _

_What's past is past" _

For the first time, in a very long time I walk into my apartment complex with a wide grin plastered across my face. It's like when I lost all hope in the goodness of people, men specifically I have this amazing date or whatever with Matthew my fellow co-star and I believe in love again. Yes, love. I believe in falling in-love, in the unexpected, and I'm ready to jump head first into something with him. Hell we wouldn't be the first on screen couple turned into real life couple, just look at Pen and Blake. The thought alone causes my heart to flutter in my chest the only thing is I don't want to be a rebound for Matthew, and I believe the feeling is mutual. Maybe I will have to bury these feelings, I mean after all it was just a kiss. Right?

"_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watched it begin again…"_

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is, as you might have noticed the song was an extremely HUGE inspiration for me and every time I listened to it I just kept envisioning this type of thing transpiring between them. Now its back to studying for this girl...bleh I'd rather work on the next chapter of "Lucky" but a girls gotta do what shes got to do right? Okay beauties you know the drill...reviews are like my favorite thing you guys always surprise me and make my day! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time loves(:

XOXO


End file.
